


Night Like This

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can almost feel the weight of your kiss on my lips<br/>Cause anything could happen on a night like this<br/>On a night like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Night Like This by Hilary Duff ft. Kendall Schmidh

**NIGHT LIKE THIS**

**Liam**

“C’mon Liam, quit with the bored face and get wasted with me” Louis says before drinking his beer.

It was Friday night, and Liam is trapped in the cheapest and smelliest pub that Louis could drag him too just because the twat got in a fight with Harry and he feels lonely and miserable – “I’m not miserable Payno, Harry is a brat and he can go fuck himself”- those were Louis words, so in fact, he is miserable without Harry.

Liam is watching, through the window, the sky is a mix of colors, blues purples oranges and pink, and is only 7:30 p.m., the air is still warm from the evening and he kind of love it.

Liam watched the evening sky, a mix of blue, purple orange and pink, through the window. The evening air still warm which was Liam’s favorite.

Good thing that the pub is facing a small park, a nice distraction from Louis’s bitching  so Liam can get distracted from Louis bitching about how stupid is Harry for trying to obligate him to do his own laundry, seriously this two are gonna gave him an aneurism one of those days.

The park is small but with a lot of trees and some playgrounds so the kids can enjoy their free evenings, the most beautiful thing in the park is a big tree in the center of it, is just so majestic and Liam is kind of hypnotized about it, so he almost missed the person that is under the tree, the guy is focusing in a little notebook that is in his lap, he is drawing or writing, he can’t see from this distance, but he can notice the guy’s hair is in a top knot and he is wearing a leather jacket (in summer) and ripped jeans.

The sunset give him the right shade so his face looks like gold and Liam haven’t been so embellished for a person since his last girlfriend.

“Payno? PAAAYNOOO are you listen to me?” Louis yells at him

“Stop screaming you idiot,” Liam says defensively “of course I’m listening to you”

“Oh really! What I did just say?” Louis ask with defiance in his face (Describe what he looks like. Dilated eyes, slurred speech, flush skin) and Liam is so dead because he was ignoring Louis.

“Weeell ….”

 

**Zayn**

Zayn was relaxing under his favorite tree when he noticed the super cute and fit guy sitting by the window in the pub.( where is the tree in the park, why is it his favorite tree? Try to explain the reason he picks ~~this~~ tree is it cause of the lighting to help him draw or is it peaceful. Elaborate a little more here Explain what he is using to draw, paper pencil, ink, water color, chalk etc)

He doesn’t know why he started drawing him it could have been the way the sun gives him an aura of almighty Greek god, his brown hair is shining as if it was a crown of gold, his cheeks with a little blush but he just did.  Thank god that the park was near the pub, it allowed him to draw different people but this strange man was his favorite. He was so focused on his sketch that he hadn’t realized the sun going down.

When they sky darkened and his eyes burned from straining to focus on his sketch. His fingers cramped and smudged from the lead of the pencil. Deciding it was time to pack up and head back to his flat Zayn decides to spend some time at his favorite coffee shop.

The atmosphere was quiet and relaxing. He took his seat, the table by the window, and started people watching. Hoping that he would run into or maybe get closer to the guy from the pub. Wishful thinking on his part but a guy can dream. Pulling out his sketch pad he started drawing again. He wished he got a better look at his eyes or his lips. Getting lost in his drawing he hadn’t realized that the coffee shop was getting ready to close for the evening. Zayn headed out and decided to catch a cab instead of taking the bus. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, his body reacting before he could think about it.

**Liam**

2 hours and 45 minutes,  2 fucking hours and 45 fucking minutes, that is the amount of time that of listening to Louis fucking Tomlinson  bitch about how awful Harry Edward Styles was. He wouldn’t shut up. Liam kept shoving drinks into his hand to make him shut up but it wasn’t helping. Louis was getting more annoying by the hour. He called Harry to come get him. ~~~~

Liam waited for Harry to pick Louis up and save him from his misery. Liam wished Harry would hurry so he could go over and talk to the guy at the park but that chance died when he looked over and saw he was gone.  Louis was wasted when Harry picked him up and was babbling about how stupid he is was, which was true. Louis had messed up and this whole night was pointless and how much he loves Harry and that he is was very sorry, ~~is so~~ it was hilarious, that Liam was laughing so hard he couldn’t keep from crying When he ~~is~~ was sure that Harry and Louis were safely in a cab, he went to grab one from himself.

Is really lonely and dark and he is sure that something bad is gonna happen.

He is walking towards the bus stop, maybe there is a little brighter, when he sees that he is not the only one waiting for a cab, is the same boy from the park but now he is smoking.

Liam feels like he is the luckiest guy on the earth, so he decided to make his move, he started walking towards the guy; maybe he would get lucky and get a name or maybe his number. Liam was nervous; his body was shaking his palms sweating, taking his a few short breaths he reached over to touch his shoulder to get his attention.

**Zayn**

“AHHHHH” Zayn screams, swinging his elbow back to defend himself. The street light had went out when a hand landed on his shoulder. For all he know it could have been a serial killer or a mugger. He was scared for his life. He heard a muffled groaned when he turned around to possibly kick the guys’ ass.

“WAIT, WAIT, I just wanted to talk to you, I’m not gonna hurt you mate” the guy said

Zayn breathing was agitated, his face turning a bright red from embarrassment when he got a good look. It was the guy from the pub. His voice was deep and Zayn just stood there getting lost in his brown eyes.  

“I’m so sorry, I thought that you were going to robber or kill me” Zayn says while helping the other guy to stand.

“No it was totally my fault”

“I shouldn’t have hit you”

“Don’t worry I shouldn’t have done that, maybe should have said something so I didn’t scared the shit out of you” He tried to smile but winced.

Zayn was so fucked because this stranger had the most beautiful smile ever, kind and warm, inviting, it gave you the feeling that you could trust him, and his lips, those lips looks like his favorite candy, he thinks that he could bite and lick them forever, he was probably drooling over the pretty face he has just punched.

“I’m so sorry” Zayn says again.

“Don’t worry mate, is my fault anyway, I’m Liam by the way” the guy, Liam, says with his killer smile and Zayn is sure that he is dreaming or about to die. He stood there and just stared not moving until the guy chuckled.

“Sorry- Um- I’m Zayn” he says with a blush in his cheeks.

Admiring each other, Zayn asks “Where are you going?”

Liam looked little surprised by the question before Zayn noticed the cab in front of them.

“Uhm, downtown 28th Smith Street”  Liam replies shortly

“Me too, well not to 28th Smith Street but in that direction” Zayn said feeling his neck and face turn red. _He really needed to get it together_ he thought.

“Did you want to share a cab” Liam asked, slightly biting his lip.

“Yeah” Zayn said climbing in and moving to the other side of the seat waiting for Liam to get in.

“Where we headed?” the driver ask

They looked at each other

“28th Smith Street” Liam spoke

“25th Golden Boulevard” Zayn said

 (this part try to make it light. they tell each other they like something the other person is wearing or just like that awkward first date small talk. That way it leads into the peaceful silence during the cab ride.)

The ride was so silence, not an awkward one, the kind of enjoyable, comfortable as if they have known each other. Each stealing glances at the other while the other wasn’t looking. Zayn couldn’t help but be awestruck. He couldn’t believe that just a few minutes ago he just elbowed the guy in the face. Now he was sharing a cab with him to his place.  

“We’re here folks” the cab driver says, they arrived to Zayn’s flat first, because is the closest of the two. Zayn was getting out of the cab when he turns his body and says to Liam “You know, you could come up with me maybe get some ice for that eye if you want” Zayn says with a shy smile.

“It doesn’t even hurt. You don’t need to worry” Liam is saying before that the cab driver interrupt him.

“Oh, c’mon kid, the lad been giving you heart eyes they whole ride and if we are being honest that eye looks bad.” Liam blushes and pays the driver. He stands there and waits for Zayn to start walking to his flat.

They walked in silence towards Zayn’s flat, “I’m really sorry by your eye” apologized again “It’s okay It was totally my fault” Liam replied and the silence came back. When they entered Zayn turned on the lights and Liam could see paintings hanging off the walls, or propped against it.  The pieces weren’t traditional art, it was graffiti’s and cartoons, some superheroes, and other stuff that he couldn’t identify, is a nice little flat, one bedroom, one bathroom, the living room and the kitchen.( is this more of a studio styled flat or one with like a hallway leading to a separate bedroom)

“Do you draw these?” Liam ask.

“Yeah a bit” Zayn answered while searching for his first aid kit in one of the shelves in the kitchen

“A bit, god Z (don’t use the nickname yet. It seems too soon) you got the talent man, I wish I could draw like this” Liam says while looking the paintings that he didn’t realize Zayn had been staring.

“C'mon here” Zayn says gesturing to Liam to sit down at the kitchen table, so he could get a better look at his eye. It was bad, Liam soft skin had started to puff up, turning slightly purple and he might wake up with a black eye if not some redness in the morning if they don’t get some ice on it. Zayn hadn’t thought he hit him that hard.  Turning Liam’s face up and press a cold compress to his eye to help with the swelling. Liam hissing as the cold touched his overheated eye.

Liam gets up and starts looking at more of Zayn’s art.

“Did you mean it?” Zayn ask in like a whisper

“What exactly?” Liam is a little confused

“About me being an amazing artist?” Zayn says with a shy voice, he wasn’t so sure about his own art, the paintings hanging on his wall were ones that his teachers loved.

“Oh yeah definitely” Liam says with the kindest smile and Zayn can’t breathe properly so he just smiled back at him and continue to watch Liam while he looked at more his artwork.

Liam asked him more about his art and what he did for a living. Zayn asking him what he was doing at the pub. Liam told him about his friend and

After 10 minutes of small talk, Liam ask Zayn where is he from, how old is he, what is he studying and Zayn answer and the is Zayn asking him about his life, after a minute or two of being in silence Zayn finally speaks “oh I hit you in the mouth too, let me cure it” and before Liam could say anything Zayn was kissing him, the kiss was slow like if Zayn was afraid of Liam and was broken before he could respond to it.

 “Sorry” Zayn said getting up quickly to rid of the melted ice pack.

**Liam**

Liam got up and walked over to where Zayn was standing, making sure to stand to his side. He didn’t need another black eye.  Gently touching Zayn’s shoulders and turned him so Zayn could face him. Leaning in and picking up where Zayn left off. Pressing him into the kitchen sink. Deepening the kiss when Zayn moaned.

“Well that was unexpected but not unwelcome” Liam said pulling back just slightly.

Zayn closed his eyes briefly still blushing, with a nervous look on his face but Liam just take his chin, until he opened his eye, in his hand and guide him towards his lips. The kiss is longer gentle or sweet than the first and now both enjoying the other. Taking their time exploring each other’s mouth.  Zayn being so gentle with Liam so he doesn’t hurt him more than he already has. Liam just doesn’t care, he was kissing this incredible good looking guy and he is going to enjoy it so he pulls Zayn closer to him so now they are chest to chest.

Liam put his hand in Zayn’s scalp so he doesn’t go from his lips (a stupid thought because Zayn is liking this too much to really break the kiss) and Zayn hugs him from around his waist, they break the kiss due to the lack of oxygen they were having with his lips attached to the other, when they pull of each other enough to see the other the two of them smiled.

Zayn was the first one to break in laughter and Liam just rested his forehead with Zayn’s and start laughing too.

“That was smooth” Liam says still laughing.

“Oh shut up, if I didn’t you would never do it” Zayn responded with a giggle.

“Probably or maybe I was gonna ask you out later but now some asshole ruined that for me” Liam says with a pointed look.

“Excuse me for being an impatient little shit Mr. …eh”

“Payne” Liam says with a little smile

“Right, I’m Zayn Malik by the way” Zayn says this with a shrug

“Nice to meet you Zayn Malik”

“Nice to meet you Liam Payne”

They stared at each other for like a minute until Zayn says “Now you got a black eye and a date“

“Date?” Liam ask with a confused voice

“Yep, right now actually” Zayn responds with a serious look and a nod

“Now?” Liam’s was lost now

“Would you like to stay the night? Zayn asks and Liam smiled at him and then kiss him and nodded.

And in a night like this Zayn and Liam fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is >[Tumblr](http://www.bedselfieliam.tumblr.com)


End file.
